We are proposing to continue our investigations of the effect of alcohol and alcohol in combination with psychoactive medication (tranquilizers and anti-depressants) on aspects of driving performance (as measured in a driver simulator) and visual search activity. These studies will be conducted with normal subjects (acute drug effects) as well as with patients being treated with the above medication (chronic drug effects) as part of their therapeutic regimen. A study of the performance of chronic alcoholics on the above measures is also proposed.